ennorathfandomcom-20200216-history
Verdant Age
This is the era that covers most of the significant history of the Material Plane, spanning almost 5000 years from beginning to end directly after the Primordial Era and before the Era of Sundering. The Noontime of Elvenkind The Ancient Kingdoms When the War of Chaos was resolved, the elves were the quickest to build a civilization. They began their history on the continent of Indasil, and quickly expanded into other lands. Much of the world still feels their influence to this day. In those days, they had three great kingdoms: Eleniel, Firindor, and Taurinor. Eleniel covered eastern Indasil and the islands off its coast. Firindor covered the land from the Bay of Anor to Tenerith and the Greyspine Mountains. Taurinor covered the western side of Indasil and what is now Baalon and Taurelondë. The humans of that time were concentrated in two separate places on this continent. One was Nodor, which in those days was the rolling land south and east of the Greyspine. The other was Éoroden, which was built to endure amongst the alpine forests and mountain slopes. The dwarves lived under the Greyspine, the Kraken’s Teeth, and the Khazurfraddi. The Drow Some of the elves of Taurinor were covetous, and desired power for themselves. They waged civil war upon the rest of their kind, who were ill-prepared for the onslaught. They were largely victorious until Eleniel and Firindor allied with Nodor to drive them out. Many were killed, and many more were driven underground and sealed there. Over the many centuries that followed the Drow were twisted and changed by their life underground and their worship of evil deities, until they became the Dark Elves that are so infamous in the present era. Taurinor’s Corruption Taurinor was broken, but still functional. A new rule was reinstated, but unbeknownst to the other two elven kingdoms there was still much corruption within the kingdom. Centuries passed until a new race emerged from the Feywild in the midst of Taurinor - the halflings. They coexisted with the elves for a time until the rulers of that kingdom began to oppress them and enslave them. The queen of Taurinor, corrupted by the seeking of forbidden knowledge, experimented with necromancy and made many discoveries in its field that should have been forgotten. An uprising began after a time, of both halflings and elves, but they would have been crushed if not for the interference of a tribe of orcs from Ichtal. The orc leader was abnormally bound to a code of honor that other humanoids could relate to, and he led his tribe under the same code. He declared that there was no honor in slavery and that the queen’s necromancy would consume them all if her threat was not dealt with quickly, and thus they provided the support needed to overthrow her rule. As thanks, the new rule gave them the realm of Emyn Nir, where they lived peaceably with elves and halflings alike. Micheldell was also formed in that day, a country of halflings on the continent of Indasil, though the rulers of that kingdom were forever wary of the elves. The Fall of Firindor Over two millennia later, the Drow took their vengeance on the elves that had sealed them away. They issued forth from beneath the Greyspine, having spread throughout the caverns of the world during their confinement, and assaulted Firindor with demons and denizens of the Underdark aiding them. The might of Éoroden saved the continent from widespread destruction, but at a cost. The Rise of Nagathar One of the archmages of Éoroden studied the darkest of magics during the long and bitter war against the Drow, intending to use the power to aid in the battle. Wielding necromancy and the darkest of secrets, he was instrumental in driving them back. However, he claimed a large portion of the land for himself, and performed a ritual that transformed him into a nigh-immortal lich. Calling himself Tarul Var, this lich was powerful and clever enough to defeat the subsequent attempts to kill him with ease, and he eventually established himself as the monarch of Nagathar, a functional (if miserable) kingdom in the mountains between the Greyspine and Éoroden. The Destruction of Nodor Centuries later a plague of dragons swept into northern Indasil and southern Nodor, coveting the land and treasure of what was then the richest area of the hemisphere. Whether they were working together or were driven there by some other unknown force is not clear, but they laid waste to the entire countryside and have since established lairs in the territory, ruling over their hoards with kobolds and wyverns serving them. That place is now known as the Dragonwastes. What remained of Nodor was split into many kingdoms, now considerably less powerful without their crowning city. Eleniel, too, lost power, though they were far less affected. Category:Lore Category:All